Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{2}{9}+2\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Add the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{4}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{4}{9}$